halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Warthog Armor Enhancements
There are a number of the armor upgrades available for the M12 "Warthog" FAV. These upgrades include heat and plasma resistant layers to better resist impacts of Covenant directed energy weapons fire, armored gull wing doors that cover the cabin, and armor plates that partially cover the gunner. M121 Armored Cabin Doors M121 Armored Cabin Doors consist of two armored gull wing doors that open by pivoting upwards at the top. These doors completely cover the cabin, acting as both a "side door" and a "roof", offering the driver and passenger protection from enemy fire from the sides and from above, as well as sheltering the cabin from the elements. The doors themselves are made of a composite of ballistic polycarbonates, titanium plating, and carbon nanotubes, similar to the armor on the rest of the warthog. This gives them excellent ability to fend off fire from ballistic weapons, including both conventional firearms and Covenant ballistic weaponry such as Brute Spikers, Needlers, Needle Rifles, and Covenant Carbines. The armor also provides more limited protection from energy-based small arms. While it is practically immune to Plasma Pistol fire, sustained Plasma Rifle or heavier plasma weapons fire will eventually damage the doors. The door's capability to resist plasma fire was greatly increased with the advent of the M121B Plasma Resistant Armored Cabin Door in 2550, part of the M124 Energy Weapons Resistance Kit, consisting of heat resistant applique armor and refractive plates similar to those found on MJOLNIR Armor and the M808B Scorpion Tank, greatly increasing survivablity against plasma rifle and plasma autocannon fire. though it was still vulnerable to heavy weapons like Plasma Launchers and Plasma Grenades. M122 Armored Troop Bay Covering The M122 Armored Troop Bay Covering is an armor system applied to the troop bay of M831 Troop Transport. It consists of a number of composite titanium, ballistic polycarbonate, and carbon nanotube armored plates covering the sides and top of the troop bay attached to the roll cage, as well as a mechanically opening rear ramp/door. The side panels contain firing ports which can be opened to fire out of or covered for maximum protection, though large weapons such as Rocket Launchers and Spartan Lasers cannot be fired out of the ports. The roof panel has top hatch with pintle for mounting an M247H Heavy Machine Gun, an AIE-486 Heavy Machine Gun, or an MG460 40mm Automatic Grenade Launcher. Like with door panels, a plasma-resistant troop bay covering became available in 2550 as part of the M124 Energy Weapons Resistance Kit M123 Gunner Armor Protection System The M123 Gunner Armor Protection system consists of a roughly torso-high titanium-carbon nanotube guard around the side and rear of the Warthog's gun turret, as well as lengthened gunshield with a central bulletproof plexiglass panel over the central gap in the gunshield to better protect the gunner's head from fire coming directly towards him. While the system does offer more protection for the gunner, it still leaves the back of their head and upper torso exposed. Because of this limitation, it is often said that the acronym, GAPS, is appropriate as the armor kit has wide gaps in it's defenses. Variants of the system exist for the M41 LAAG, the M68 Gauss Cannon, the SC-HE 102mm Missile Launcher, and M79 Multiple Launch Rocket System. M124 Energy Weapons Resistance Kit The M124 Energy Weapons Resistance Kit consists of heat resistant applique armor and refractive plates similar to those found on MJOLNIR Armor and the M808B Scorpion Tank, greatly increasing survivablity against plasma rifle and plasma autocannon fire, though it was still vulnerable to heavy weapons like Plasma Launchers and Plasma Grenades. EWRK Plates are available for every armored plate on the standard Warthog, as well as all three armor upgrade kits.